De como se supo lo que soy
by Lantra
Summary: reverenda payasada. Muy a mi manera cuando Sirius, James y Peter descubren la licantropia de Remus


°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Tal vez solo una vez había estado tan espantado en su vida, la vez que le habían dicho que se transformaría en un licántropo por el resto de su patética y lastimera existencia, y tal vez, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ni en aquella ocasión había estado asustado al extremo en el que se encontraba en este momento.

Los únicos tres amigos que había logrado conseguir en toda su existencia, estaban ahora frente a el, conocían la verdad, sabían su mas intimo secreto.... bueno no el mas intimo, aun no se enteraban que de vez en cuando dormía abrazado de su osito de felpa "Teddy" mientras hechizaba su libro de "La Veela durmiente" para que leyera la historia mágicamente; en fin... sus amigos, sus hermanos, sus compañeros del alma, sus amantes....momento..... ¬¬U eso no.... bueno, se entiende lo que quiero decir no?, las personas que mas lo apreciaban después de su familia conocían la verdad, sabían que... usaba mayitas rosadas debajo del pantalón!!!....... ¬¬U.. eh?..... no, ese es Severus... mas bien, ahora sus amigos conocían su secreto, sabían que el, Remus J. Lupin, era un hombre lobo.

- Sabemos toda la verdad, Remus – dijo James mientras lo veía temblando en el piso- tus desapariciones cada mes, las múltiples magulladuras y heridas de tu cuerpo, el aliento a mil demonios que tienes y lo mas importante... el miedo que te inspira la Luna llena

- Bueno... lo del aliento concluimos que es por que el dentífrico que usas no es lo suficientemente poderoso – siguió Peter, al decir esto, Remus se levanto del piso.

Los 4 se pusieron en pose y comenzó la música del comercial de "Colgate triple acción", cantaron la letra y al final se pusieron de rodillas mostrando sus blancas perlas; después de eso, Remus volvió a el rincón, se hizo un ovillo en el piso y volvió a tener esa mirada de temor en sus globos oculares (naaa! Sus ojos....).

James reanudo su letanía.

- Todo eso solo puede significar una cosa.... que tu.... Remus.... – antes de terminar, fue interrumpido por Sirius

- Oo estas poseído por un espíritu maligno!!!!!!!

- ¬¬U......... Sirius........

La replica de Remus no fue escuchada, en menos de lo que la autora grita "Moony", Sirius saco de debajo de la cama unas hojas de palma, unos collares de cuentas de turquesa, una piña, un cráneo pintado de un color algo "mayativo" (llamativo) y una gallina negra muerta; se puso el collar y una peluca rubia con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza. Después de acomodarse su indumentaria agito en el aire la gallina y las hojas de palma mientras danzaba al estilo apache alrededor del cráneo.

- ah.... ha.... oh..... ah.... ha.... oh.... eh.... ah....eh...ih...oh...uh....

- ... el burro sabe mas que tu....? – completo Peter

- ¬¬ que diablos haces Black? – interrumpió James quitándole de las manos la gallina muerta

- Que no ves? Hago un conjuro que me enseñaron cuando fui a Catemaco a instruirme como Shaman, con eso los espíritus malos saldrán de dentro de Remus..... y será liberado!

- ¬¬U.... No puede ser.... hasta yo se que tiene Remus –dijo Peter que se preguntaba para que diablos seria la piña que ahora descansaba en un cojín junto al cráneo, pero no se animaba a preguntar, en las condiciones que Sirius se encontraba, le producía escalofríos -  Remus es un licántropo!

Sirius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, luego, con esos mismos ojos de huevo cocido miro a James y le dijo:

- Que es un licántropo?

James por poco hace que Sirius pase a mejor vida (cosa que a muchas de  las lectoras no les agradaría en lo mas mínimo), y después de gritarle que es un verdadero asno por no poner atención en clase, Remus, muy amablemente, le paso un diccionario donde encontró la definición a la palabra.

- " Del griego _Lykos_ lobo y _anthropos_ hombre, significa el que esta infectado por la licantropía, son personas que han sido maldecidas y que en cada luna llena toman la forma de un lobo con sed de sangre humana" – termino de leer, y miro a James con una sonrisa – ah! Era eso?.... pensé que hablabas de algo que no sabia! ^^

- OoO QUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? – exclamaron al unísono Peter y James

- No sabían?... xDD si que están atrasados!

Remus miraba a Sirius estupefacto, como se había enterado? Nadie mas que Dumbeldore lo sabia, era imposible, Sirius lo sabia y no se había dignado a comunicárselo, le contaba todo.... incluso de los problemas de Peter con las arañas, por que rayos no había tenido el valor de pararse frente a el y decirle "se que eres una bestia peluda!"... aunque.... ya pensándola bien, para que quería decirle algo que ya sabia?

- Como te enteraste?

- Fácil ^^ - respondió Sirius – leí el libreto antes de empezar con el programa

Mientas James contenía las ganas de tirarse por la ventana, Sirius les contaba a Remus y a Peter sobre las futuras ideas de la autora para nuevos fics y loqueras por el estilo.

Tanto trabajo del pobre de James a la basura, tantas horas espiando a Lilly en el baño.... EJEM.... digo, en la biblioteca investigando y haciendo hipótesis para que Sirius saliera con "ya leí el libreto", después de arreglar todo esto con Remus, le haría el peor de los tormentos jamás ideados por el ser humano: el chino (cosquillas).

- Bueno... ¬¬ ya que Blackie ya sabia a lo que veníamos, podemos seguir con el fic?

- Oh claro, desde luego! ^^ - le dijo Remus, y nuevamente se tiro al suelo y se convirtió en una bolita temblorosa en el piso.

- Que era lo que seguía? – Sirius saco el guión, lo leyó entre líneas y continuo con el parlamento establecido.

- No te preocupes Remus – dijo leyendo su parte – somos tus amigos y no te abandonaremos por que seas un mitómano

- ¬¬U un que, Sirius?

- Digo... ^^U un licántropo, aun tengo problemas con esta palabra

- Y vaya de que forma.... confundir Mitómano con Licántropo.... 

- ¬¬ Remus.... tírate al piso y tiembla, mas tarde nos das clases de etimología ok?

Lupin obedeció y continuo con su pedazo de dialogo.

- No....  no podrán hacer nada por mi, no tengo remedio, estoy destinado a la eterna soledad por esta maldición.... – dijo Remus muy sobre actuado

Nadie hablo, James sintió un codazo en su costado izquierdo propinado por Sirius.

- Es tu turno, no te atrases!

- Ok ok..... que me toca decir? – hizo un poco de memoria y continuo – solo por ti, mi hermano, nos convertiremos en.... – y nuevamente antes de poder terminar, fue interrumpido por Black

- Payasos!

- ¬¬ no....

- ... acróbatas?

- ¬¬* no...

- Animadoras!

- ¬¬** no...!

- ya se!

- Que sabes? ¬¬***

- Acomodadores de teatro!!!!!

Sirius recibió un macanazo de parte de Remus, que, además de gritarle muchas palabras muy groseras que no podemos poner aquí, le decía que la palabra era "animagos", que no fuera tan asno y que de vez en cuando tomara una cosa cuadrada o rectangular, depende, que se llama "libro" y que estudiara en lugar de ver revistas de dudosa reputación Muggles. Sirius se sobó la cabeza y dijo que lo haría.

James ya harto, apresuro la obra. 

- entonces Remus dice que no, que es peligroso y nosotros le decimos que lo haremos, llora y lo agradece, FIN!!!!!!! – James respiro agitadamente al decir todo eso de corrido sin respirar. 

- o_o woa.... mi héroe.... yo no puedo hablar tanto de un solo jalón...

- ¬¬ eso no importa ahora... bien ya acabamos!- y salió sin decir "ahí los vidrios"

- bueno... ya que esto se acabo... me voy a comer ^^ - Peter salió de ahí también, seguramente hacia las cocinas

Sirius y Remus se quedaron solos en la desordenada habitación, con una piña en el piso junto a un cráneo color verde chillante.

- Sirius?

- Si, Remus?

- Para que la piña?

- Las piñas son divertidas, sabes?

Le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo jalo fuera de la habitación.

En cuanto las luces se apagaron, una chica, que parecía ser la autora, entro y además de robarse la piña por que tenia un hambre de la fregada les robo unos boxers a Sirius y a Remus.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

cortito.... ridículo.... pero apoco no les dio risa? XD

Al que no le haya traído gracia ni uno solo de mis chistes malos que levante la mano.... ok vale.... será difícil ver las manos levantadas, amenos claro, se me pongan enfrente y las levanten. 

E estado escribiendo cosas muy cortas últimamente pero no se me había ocurrido nada largo, pero ya se me ocurrió una idea por la cual muchos de ustedes tal vez dejen de leerme o mínimo quieran ahorcarme ^^U, pero les digo la verdad? Si me importa T_T pero la idea es genial y no puedo resistirla.

Tal vez publique otros dos one shots después de este y luego mi proyecto largo, o tal vez solo uno, no lo se, pero les doy un adelanto, uno es la entrevista con Snape y el otro es mi debut en el angst, ya veremos como queda ^^U

Sin mas por el momento... ahí se ven! ^^

Lantra


End file.
